NiGHTS - Birth of New Dreams
by xion-angelic-wolf
Summary: Xion, a young man training in martial arts, finds his way to the dream world. Though NiGHTS wants to show him a great time, nightmare realm takes interest to this boy also. He then realizes he bares a responsibility too great. With a secret he himself has been aware of, and the Wiseman who seeks to conquer the real world. Only he can save both worlds. Hard Yaoi OC X Nights & Reala
1. Chapter 1: Really now?

NiGHTS: Birth of New Dreams

_by Xion-Angelic-Wolf_

* * *

_I do not own any of the NiGHTS characters, places, or anything related to NiGHTS into dreams which belong to SEGA or…SEEEGAAAAA. However…Their personalities, I'm not so keen on as I have only watched playthroughs, played the first NiGHTS into dreams, and watched stuff of NiGHTS journey of dreams I think it was. So they will most likely be out of character and the story will be non-canon-ish and other things. This is the first time I'm writing a fic for NiGHTS (not my first time writing a fic) and I know it won't be as good as works that I am more knowledgeable about…I'll see how well I do, not that this will be popular considering how popular Sonadow haha. Anyway, this is OC x Nights & Reala in a way. AH right and one thing about my works…They tend to be um…hah, kinda kinky sometimes, Sometimes, and if not, include dark romance and master slave and all sorts of things. Sure master slave is a generic thing but, I do my best to…do my best…at what I do best…YAOI! Don't like yaoi… WELL TOO BAD! HAHA! You'd be awfully stupid to continue reading if you don't like yaoi! Am I being mean? No! I'm just warning you of your own drawback if you happen to like reading things that piss you off!_

_Ok, so things to expect for this fic, the OC is based on perhaps what I'd say a fragment of myself or a fake vision of myself perhaps, but one that is also a part of my dream as if I take another form in my dreams (I seriously have some amazing dreams that I not only have control over or can see the future but…literally how there is dream world with NiGHTS, my dreams are like that where I go to some fantasy world and literally live there for a few days sometimes, if not, at least a whole day but still wake up with an 8 hour limit XD.) and that's why I'm writing this pretty much. I uh…kinda…went to nightopia…well…ok I did…of course, Nightopia isn't real or anything, it's just my imagination from what I saw in the game that came to life in a dream…don't you just love it when that happens?_

_Nights: Um…I think the audience is waiting to read your story._

_Reala: Not a way to make a first impression Xion…_

_Xion: Oh come on guys, I was only-_

_Reala: if you would please continue…Xion…._

_Xion: y-…yeah -gulp- haha…of course!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Really now…?**_

"KYA! ORAAAH! ATAAAAH!" Drips of sweat flew off my limbs as I struck a punching bag like a shotgun at point blank range. My fists jammed straight into the very tough black leather bending the large body over. The tops of my feet swung the bag far into the air only to collide with another kick at full force sending it back again. With strength of one who knows no bounds to destroying a target, a street fighting martial artist, one would think they are strong enough to kill…if only killing were that simple for me, I'd be the best in class…

The sounds of a strong yes sir and feet moving shuffling about turned me to see sparring was next. Oh...shit. Reluctantly, I walked to the student without a partner…that shit became quite holy when my eyes caught the face of the most deadly student in the class. A good 20-30 years older than my adult self and smiling away as if he's going to go easy on me. That wrinkled face that stayed near emotionless…how I despised it. And that quick fighting style with punches as fast as a semi-automatic pistol and a powerful front kick like bazooka to the abdomen to top the ice cream sundae. I could already see myself flying 5 feet backwards and gasping for breath before passing out.

The fight began and this time I went for first kill charging forward with a quick straight. Oh the sweet success of seeing my fist go straight into his face, feeling the rubber glove contact with the bones and the skin jiggling and his…face shifting red and suddenly looking demonic. That certainly was not expected in the least. Sharp teeth replaced human teeth as he roared and came at me, his body becoming larger, his eyes glowing red, his muscles and body height sizing to about 150% his original size…which was slightly smaller than myself. Now I was in for it…no, I was in for a lot!

The other sparring students began to change too, shadow monsters and all sorts of other demons. "H-HEY! At least get in line in wait your tur- OOF!" A deep body blow was delivered to my stomach, I almost lost my breath, but I was so used to it already, I didn't pass out at least. After staggering about and regaining my balance, I looked up at my main opponent. "FINE! BRING IT!" I yelled angrily, my own anger making me as demonic as they were…except I didn't transform or anything…Regardless, he jumped forward straight towards his face and with a quick move, landed a flying side kick across his jaw line, only to use that opportunity for a combo. I grabbed the back of his head with my hands pulling it down towards my other leg, letting it dive right into my rising knee strike before pushing off his chest and landing. "HOW'DYA LIKE THAT!? Heh heh…heh…" I thought from such a deadly strike he would have at least fell over, but he instead rubbed his head a little and chuckled. "Th-This can't be happening…" He and the other students began to close in, adjusting their karate gi getting ready to beat the living day lights out of me perhaps till I'm bleeding to death. They removed their sparring gear…this certainly was going to be a true street fight.

Had I learned one thing from martial arts…having the power to street fight with martial arts…the power to fight for real…the power to kill…kept me from ever getting into fights. I could never get into fights with other students in high school who would try to invoke one…because I knew I wouldn't win by winning, for I would only cry tears over a brutally beaten individual, perhaps with broken limbs from akido holding techniques pushed to their limit.

I decided to run…run through the darkness that took over the gym, hoping to get away from these things that would perhaps bring me to such an end. I valued life more than anything, and I'd choose to take it into my own hands. Though, perhaps my mistake was to accept a challenge in which I could not handle…for what? What was I going to prove? That I could take on deadly monsters which I'd have no chance against? It didn't matter anymore, all that matters was living. Running as fast as I could didn't seem to help, for the demons were moving faster than a human could possibly do so. I looked forward into the darkness just hoping, hoping I'd make it somehow. It was then a light appeared off in the distance…what…was that pretty light? Was it heaven? What do you know, I must have been so scared, my soul left my body. _'Heaven here I come'_ I thought.

As the light devoured me, I was expecting to hear the wonderful bells and the choir of angels and clouds and sun light and all those silly things that book said about heaven…if it does exist. I was an "atheist" as many called it, but I'd always correct them and say, "I'm not any of that because I don't associate the word belief with religion" or perhaps most things nowadays. Such silly questions like "Do you believe in god? Or do you not believe in any religion or god" and all that dumb bogosity. Sure I offended people such a way to not be a part of their silly games and cliques…I was different from everyone. I was never the same to anyone and always being me. Is that so wrong? Why absolutely, for it limits you from being included in plenty of things which I shall not go on to mention. If anything, I certainly had amazing friends I could always count on. But in this case…there was no heaven…and none of my friends were there either. Instead, there was a fountain with night lamps surrounding it, trees and grass, a stone pathway, and a beautiful, starry, night sky with a full moon.

"Uhhh where am- WHERE'S MY KARATE GI!?" The quickest thing for me to notice was my gi missing from my polished body. I was so sensitive; I could even feel if something was touching my clothes or at times, disturbances in the air or people themselves, like that one t.v. series where the warriors could sense each other's ki, chi, or aura. I was dressed in a blue t-shirt with cute wings on the back and the art symbol of a wolf's head on the front, and black shorts covered down a little past my knees. It was comfortable at least but, a embarrassing enough that I blushed a little.

"Hoo, I visitor I see!" I looked up to notice a big headed owl, or just a big brown owl before me. Glasses fitted on his beak, and a red coat and blue undershirt with a purple orb gemstone on it. I couldn't help but just question the possibility of it. "…a talking owl? Really now…?" He chuckled a bit with a hoo. "Why of course. I am Owl and this is the night dimension, a dream world people journey to when they are asleep."

Now things were making sense…I was dreaming that whole time. Yet, it felt so real…there was pain and everything… The owl continued. "This is the-" A young British voice cut him right off "the dream world! Welcome dreamer!" I swear I would have died there had whomever spoke sounded different. However, I was more concerned with the fact that unlike the owl, I couldn't feel an aura before this newcomer spoke. I turned to where my senses directed me to see a purple jester in the sky. Upon looking closer, I noticed he was pretty cute too with bright blue eyes, a pink vest, a white shirt with purple and yellow triangle patterned cuffs, and what looked like pink leg warmers around his purple pant legs near his oddly shaped feat. Certainly not human by the looks of his face missing a nose and a perfectly shaped round face…that mouth seemed a little too wide also. He spoke so cheerfully, I couldn't help but smile and feel invited by his voice. "I'm Nights, what is your name?"

The jester flew down to me and around me in one circle before we came face to face. I responded. "I'm Xion. Nice to meet you Nights, Owl." I nodded to both of them before brushing a hand through my long black hair, and trying to get some of my slim bangs out of my eye sight to reveal my unnaturally red eyes. My face was quite a sight for most, especially my eyes. Had it not been bullying boys approached me for, it was most likely to ask me out on a date. Some considered me a good looking man, but, that was of no importance at the minute.

Nights held his hand out before me. "Ever wanted to fly? If you dualize with me, you can experience it for yourself! It's quite an experience if other visitors do say so themselves." I pondered on this word…dualize. "Dualize…dualize…That's not in the dictiona-" Owl explained. "Dualizing will allow you to join with Nights, to share with Nights's body, or assimilate with one another."

"W-Wait, I mean, I'm not a virigin but, I hardly-" I became very flustered, blushing deeply at the thought of…with…nights…I looked to the jester who's jaw was beginning to drop. Uh oh, perhaps I misunderstood. "I uh…yeah, let's give it a try…"

Owl face palmed with his wings. "You'll only be inside Nights's body but experience the same things." Now I totally understood, showing with my hands also by putting a fist down into my open palm. "Ah, I got it now." I turned to Nights who once again showed me his open hand, and naturally, I just figured to place my hand against his, to which a glowing light enshrouded me. Before I knew it, I was looking at the exact position I was standing in most likely…and I was floating already. That was very surprising to me already.

Nights spoke encouragingly as if I was learning to ride a bike for my first time. "Go ahead, fly where ever you want!" I nodded in his body and looked towards the fountain and decided to just…do whatever came naturally to me. I thought to fly or move my body of its against it's own natural possibilities over the fountain, and…it worked! I was flying! I was actually…FLYING! I could feel that I was flying! I knew that I was flying! Above the fountain I went, inside Nights's body, staring down upon it. "I've always been curious to see what it's like above nice fountains like these. Heh heh. It would be so interesting to experiment like this…all the awesome moves I'd be able to pull off without gravity to pull me back down!" I was at first thinking of going crazy with my martial arts, but, that would probably scare Nights.

I decided to fly to my heart's content, spinning around like a drill, flipping around, flying around the trees, making loops in the air which oddly seemed to create a strange distortion of sorts. Perhaps ability Nights had. "Wow…I…I never thought flying would be so interesting…no wonder some people are so passionate about airplanes or hang gliding…or even sky diving. This is truly magnificent." All my troubles were gone, I had nothing to worry about…flying just made everything fade away for a bit.

I could hear Nights chuckling. "What's so funny?" I asked. Nights responded. "You are very different from the other visitors. I thought our last visitors were different, but…you are something else. I would have never expected you'd be so open and just, so…I don't know, comfortable to be around. I was a little intimidated at first, but…my, what has gotten into me haha, I'm acting a little funny." I was listening to Nights speak the whole time, unaware of how I was traveling towards the darkness beneath. "Hoo! Hoo! Nights! Pay attention!" Owl called out flying after us. The friendly jester didn't notice at first either until he suddenly stopped the flight himself. "Woah, I better stay focused. You don't want to go towards the dark ocean." He said pointed to the pooling sea of what looked like oil almost. The Owl explained. "It is full of chaos and void. You may never return by chance do you happen to fall in." I looked at owl and smiled gently. "So there's a chance then. It is possible to escape somehow." He suddenly became very concerned. "Y-You don't plan on going down there do you!?" I laughed. "Of course not! I value life more than any….wait a sec. Are you saying I might go into a coma in the real world!? Because if I may never return…then…uh…" Owl nodded. "As you have noticed, there is every reason to avoid the dark ocean." I gulped and made sure to give him my word, and Nights too. "Understood, I will not go there at all…"

We all flew back to the dream gate and I was released from Nights's body, only to notice a rather strange white and red glow emitting from me. Owl hooted. "The Red Ideya of Courage! And White Ideya of Purity!?" I gave him a confused look. "Ideya…?" He continued. "Most dreamers lose their ideya upon entering the dream world, some at least retaining their red ideya of courage…however you also retained your white ideya! How unique!" Nights was also very surprised. "You are very different from the rest as I said. I knew it. Ideya represents your consciousness which nightmarens try to steal, thus leading to your fears in nightmares." (at least that's how I am deciding to put it for this fic.)

I nodded understanding everything; however, I had to make sure of one thing. "Nightmarens I'm guessing are those horrible monsters that tried to kill me in my nightmare before I came here huh?" Nights nodded. "Yes. So anyway-" Owl suddenly cut in. "Nights, it's best you tell the boy to avoid any trouble. If you clear it up now, it would make things much easier in case you know who, shows up." The jester sighed hanging his arms and head down. "Okay okay Owl…I'm a nightmaren too, but I'm not going to steal your ideya because it's just the way I am." The tone he had when confessing he was too, a nightmare, seemed to get the point across that he wasn't happy to be one. "You're different, just like me Nights. Haha!" He grinned cheerfully and grabbed his hands causing him to look up at me curiously. "Even if you are a nightmaren, you are pretty cute. Not to mention, I can sense the kindness within you. I can tell you have goodness in your heart, especially when we dualized. Even if you did try to steal my ideya…I'd rather you do it than those other nightmare." I could see his cheeks turn red; blushing from the minute I said he was cute. He was going to pull away but I pulled the silly thing into a warm hug. "Hey! You and I are friends now ok! Let's just have fun!" Perhaps I was being too expressive, but Nights seemed to be ok with it, hugging me back and saying. "Thank you so much Xion. You won't regret being my friend! I'll make sure your stay here is the best moment you'll ever experience in your life!" I couldn't help but chuckle at what he said before holding him out before me. "It already is Nights…"

End of Chapter 1

* * *

_Xion: I hope you all enjoyed. I'm nothing too special, and I know I made many mistakes that I might have developed from reading Daniel Defoe's works and some other books and…blaagh. But I tried to keep from doing that. I have another fiction I will submit which I made for a good friend on deviantart because she made a wonderful piece of art for me ^0^ Nyuuu m However, that one is nowhere as detailed as this and more fan service if anything at least. I honestly don't even know if this is the best I can do, but…it certainly does have a lot of my heart to it. I'm not trying to become a writer so keep that in mind._


	2. Chapter 2: Influence

**NiGHTS: Birth of New Dreams**

_By Xion-Angelic-Wolf_

* * *

_Nights, the places in Nights, and anything related to Nights belongs to Sega, not me._

_I want you readers to know something right now before reading on. The generic or lower class nightmaren in my story will actually be more original and maybe sometimes I'll include nightmaren from the game, but…I feel having my own original ones could make things more interesting. There will be similar scenes to the wii game perhaps, or at least, in this chapter, but, plenty of different things happen in this first person story involving me pretty much. It's not a point of view in the sense I'm putting it because I won't be POVing anyone else but myself, there for, it's full on first person story. I hope I don't break this rule, but remember, I am me in the story from my dream. I don't know what anyone is thinking. I can only assume by their actions and use past tense as an aftermath._

_In general, I think I'm going to change how things work sometimes as well, it just depends. I'll see what I can do to spice things up._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Influence_

Owl hooted fluttering his brown wings, his eyes widening at whatever it was that was so surprising behind me. "Look Xion! The door to Nightopia has opened!" Of course, from how important he made it sound, I tried to get excited too, but I couldn't. "Umm…Nightopia you said?" I decided to play on the words myself, "night", and "topia" which most likely stood for utopia. That actually did sound good when I thought about what a utopia could look like at night, unless that wasn't the correct image in my mind.

"Nightopa is a wonderful place! A paradise if I do say so myself! It only opens up to those who possess their ideya. Since you have two, we might be able to go to other places also!" Nights exclaimed happily seeming very excited to travel to Nightopia. Finally, I turned to the door where Nights was floating about. Just about everything looked exquisite in this world. The door before me was a fine piece of work with cherry wood and golden embroidering in its panels. Upon the upper white, stone door frame arch was what looked like slim, colorful church glass circling an image of a mountain amongst the clouds. "Well, let's go check it out then." I responded to Nights and Owl with a nod. As I approached the door, it slowly opened before my eyes, light shining out upon the three of us as we entered. I suddenly found myself upon what felt like grass before my eyes were able to see again. Surely enough, it was grass, and around me was a bright, blue, cloudy sky, plenty of trees, flower patches, grayish blue mountains, large ponds, and earthly islands topped with a patch of grass and moss held up beneath by slim earthen pillars. Upon a few were windmills made of red painted wood with light brown caps, and water flowing off of some of the islands creating a waterfall into the bodies of water below.

"It's…so beautiful." My lips muttered without me noticing at first. Nights flew around me whimsically before placing his hands on the back of my shoulders and coming up beside my face with his. "Isn't it? You need to meet the Nightopians also! They are the residents of Nightopia." Pointing to the side with his right hand, I turned my head to where he directed, to which I noticed a group of very small creatures. With a round, cone-shaped head with a glowing halo around it, big, bulging, black eyes, cute, pinkish red blush on their cheeks, an adorable smile, pink butterfly wings, a pale purple vest and grape colored pants on their circular, chubby bodies, yellowy orange colored sleeves leading to their baby sized hands, and red shoes with brown soles.

I couldn't help but feel all gaga on the inside from staring at these cute, little Nightopians prancing and floating around. "As much as I want to squish them, they look fragile…so I'll approach them quietly. Oh wait, here they come." The Nightopians all just happened to notice my voice in their direction to which they began to float over. Perhaps it was those long, elf shaped ears that made their hearing so sharp, considering that I had been speaking quietly. Approaching us, they seemed to be familiar enough with Nights and Owl to only pay attention to me. Surely they too had seen previous visitors if Nights and Owl had let them enter Nightopia just as I had…yet it seemed they were still very curious. I looked to my two guides who were a little surprised at what might be a rare occurrence in the least.

"H-Hello there, Nightopians. I'm Xion." I bent down to their level since they were pretty much up to knee length height, if not, shorter. The cute little fairies which I happened to identify them as made adorable high pitched noises like a "waaaah" and a "guuuu." One of them floated up to my face and looked right at my red eyes before hugging my cheek. "Awww, they really like you." Nights said adoring the gesture of the Nightopian, which was now patting my head signifying that I'm a good person most likely.

However, the little guy suddenly latched onto the front of my face, blocking my vision. "Woah buddy! I can't see a thing." I pulled the lovable Nightopian off my face and looked at him worriedly. "Is something wrong little guy?" I asked. With his baby hand, he answered in the form of pointing behind me to which I finally realized a strong aura was approaching. My eyes looked left and right to Owl and Nights beside me who's expressions had become serious and focused on who or what might have been coming towards us.

"Ah, another visitor, Nights? Don't you ever get bored of them?" The snobby, masculine, British accent behind me happened to belong to another jester I rotated around to see. He looked to be a similar nightmaren to Nights, only his jester hat was red and dark red striped, his skin was bluish white, marked with what looked like burn or scratch scars along his upper arms and his waist to his knees, he was fitted with a red vest with a spiraling flame design over what may have been a black sleeveless shirt layered in borders almost. The same was on his forearms and forelegs, however, he instead wore golden rimmed, red flame, fingerless armguards gloves, golden rimmed, waist plate, flame armor resting on the sides of his hips, and dark red boots with brighter red flames directed downward at the very top and a bright red border over the feet of the boots. To top it all off, he wore a purple, ruffled, clown collar with black feathers beneath on the sides, a purple gem embedded upon his chest, similar to Night's red diamond shaped gem also on his chest, black lipstick, and a golden eye mask with a red gem in the middle which brought out his turquoise colored eyes.

I just had to comment on his excellent choice in fashion. "Well, look at you Mr. fancy pants, oh wait…y-you don't have any." I blushed at the fact that this guy wasn't wearing any pants. Luckily, his penis wasn't visible or in plain sight. "So what masquerade party did you come from?" I could already tell by the strong atmosphere, this guy could possibly be bad news, at least for Nights and Owl. Most supposed villains do happen to take a sexy approach these days don't they? Not to mention, he seemed to outclass most of us, especially with his snobby scowl upon me.

Reala looked back at Nights seeming a little interested all the sudden. "I guess that answered my question. For once it's not an annoying brat, Brother." Nights rolled his eyes. "You know our deal; I'm never going back." A chuckled emitted from who I identified as Night's sibling. "I never said I was here for **you**, did I? Rather…this unique boy. Naturally the Nightopians would flee in my presence would they not?" I noticed there must have been a lot of past fights and various situations between these two and now of all times, something was different that they had noticed. I looked back to notice that the Nightopians were hiding behind me for protection. Why me? Nights even found that strange too. "That is rather strange…but, he is older than the previous visitors." I could tell by that small change in his tone, even if I had only known Nights for a few minutes, he was trying to avoid this thing about me being unique. Hopefully they weren't referring to **that** which I even knew about…but they didn't know what **it** was that I have to hide, nor did they know whether I was aware of **it** or not.

The darker brother caught on to Nights's tone as well. "Nights…it's obvious you see it too. There is something…**special**…about him. You felt the disturbance when he came into this world, didn't you? Even the Wizeman was surprised by it." Reala floated closer to me only causing the Nightopians to shiver against me and make squeals pleading for mercy. Though I was going to face off with him, my good jester friend put himself between us. "So the Wizeman sent you to try and capture Xion didn't he? Or I'm sure what you would have said was, that you were going to investigate who the visitor was? You are quite obvious yourself…Reala." The two were glaring at each other, only the supposed villain was smirking confidently. I turned to the Nightopians behind me and tried to shoo them off from the scene. "Go while you still can, I don't like where this is going" The little fairies listened to me and flew off as quick as they could. The tension between the two siblings felt like a stare off between an invincible dragon and a raging tiger, one was going to strike with a sure victory…

Before such could happen, I decided to stop it the moment I saw Reala's hand move towards Night's face, or maybe his shoulder…or even his throat. My hand shot out like a bullet past my protective friend before wrapping around the darker nightmaren's wrist stopping and surprising both brothers in the process. As I stepped in on the side of the two still holding the surprised Reala's wrist, I tried to calm them down. "Ok ok, look…perhaps Reala wants to capture me and just bring me to this so called, Wizeman, to find out what the heck is going on here, and I'm sure he's a very bad man in your eyes but perhaps not in Reala's. Reala may seem like a villain himself, but that in no way justifies he's a villain in another's eyes because…evil is simply an opinion that one can think of from someone's actions which could be good in another person's mind…. Heck, the nightmarens I saw before coming here were nothing as bad as some of the nightmares I've had before…in fact, a few of them I enjoyed. But you two, I don't care what it is you've had between each other, or what you two want to accuse each other of, because it has to stop here. Sure, I don't know what the heck I'm talking about because there's no possible way I could understand you two out of nowhere, but…I'm here to enjoy whatever this dream world has to offer…not to get annoyed by two good brothers arguing like children! Now get your act together, or I'm going to have to force you to get along, and trust me, I will make it happen even if it involves using a little force."

Everyone was staring at me, eyes wide, mouths agape, petrified. There was such a silence, all I could hear was the wind and water nearby. I had to say something quick. "Uh…wh-what…? Come on, we should just all get along right hahaha….I mean, after all, the more the merrier, ahahaha, yep…" I truly didn't know if I looked scary in that moment, but for them to be staring at me such a way…I must have been angry beyond belief that I couldn't even possibly register in my right mind what I even looked like. Or perhaps I showed an overwhelming strength that in my aura that created fear amongst them. Hopefully I wasn't their nightmare if things could be any worse. Nights chuckled nervously. "Um…s-sorry…I uh, guess it's just an old habit Reala and I have. We always fought like this before but, no one has ever stopped us the way you did." Owl hooted. "That was quite unexpected of a visitor to become so…involved! But I say, your views are quite interesting but…I would say otherwise on some level." Having forgotten that I was holding Reala's wrist; he almost seemed…a little scared at first but, fascinated. "You said, you enjoy nightmares?"

He certainly caught me off guard on the question to which I released his wrist and stuttered. Everyone seemed interested to know my opinion. Since when had anyone ever wanted to listen to my opinion…it was all so strange probably not just for them but, for me too. Maybe I was getting too involved as Owl said. "Uh w-well…um, not all nightmares but…the ones I liked taught me to value certain things and influenced the morals I follow. Though a few can be scary, sometimes…I can control the dream, even nightmares, and take things it into my own hands…" I gulped hoping everyone; especially Reala would be satisfied with my answer. He responded, "Controlling dreams? You mean you could manipulate the outcome of your dream? Or perhaps even communicate with the nightmaren that haunt you in your nightmares?" I gulped and stuttered a little more wondering what he was getting at. "Y-yes. I've even turned a nightmare into a good dream and sometimes my dreams predict my future which I change in the real world." Perhaps I was giving too much information…maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I should have just kept my big mouth shut.

Nights stepped into this conversation Reala initiated, a little annoyed. "Reala, what is this all about?" His brother looked towards him and back at me, smirking with his black lips as if he found the boy of his dreams…perhaps he did. The back of his hand ran down my cheek before holding my chin gently and stroking my lips with his thumb. I gulped and blushed deeply from such treatment, for the man that might have been bad news was becoming naughty news. I could tell this was going to only get worse. "This boy…I wonder if he's human…?"

"WHAT!?" Night, Owl, and I questioned together. I had to justify myself because his wonder sounded a little farfetched. "Of course I'm human. If this has to do with manipulating dreams, I'm sure anyone could do if with a good imagination and concentration." The dark jester floated behind me and spoke against my ear gently, tickling it a bit with his soft lips and his warm, wet tongue. I shivered a bit and tried not to show how much of a turn on it was for me, though I whimpered silently. "If anyone could do it, then I this wouldn't have come as a surprise to any of us. From what I can see, you deny that you're special because others amongst you are jealous and try not to let you recognize your own abilities so you'll hide them away and feel worthless. The fact is that you **are** special and it's impossible to hide. The minute you came here, everyone in our world already felt something was peculiar. I'm sure you must be shunned by many in the waking world…perhaps feared sometimes…lonely?" Reala was right, I looked away from him wanting to deny it, but I couldn't.

It was true that I was lonely, even with my friends. They weren't always around like other kids and their friends. I could hardly approach anyone without them feeling awkward before they try to distance themselves. Their fake smiles couldn't hide the truth in their eyes. Reala pulled my gaze back to his placing his hand upon my cheek. "If there is one thing I know. Humans hardly feel comfortable around something out of the ordinary or something they can't trust…something out of place or thought to be dangerous or avoided. Take for instance the difference between a dog and a wolf. Sure, dogs are tamer than wolves, but many humans assume a wolf is dangerous because of silly stories that make them look like monsters or villains. But I'm sure you and a few others know they simply do what they can to survive unlike a dog which derived from the canine breed, only tame for humans…meant for humans." He continued as I could understand where he was going with this. "Your red eyes are an example of one reason people could avoid you. Similar to racism simply based on looks, anyone could assume you may be a villainous vampire or some other mythical monster trying to deceive them to let their guard down. But, you may not be as human as you think considering your uniqueness from other dreamers."

I was so lost in thought, I hadn't notice how much closer he brought my face to his. His turquoise eyes began to swallow me up, his lips so close to mine that I could feel his warm breath closer than ever. His free arm wrapped around my waist holding me in close if I tried to resist. **"STOOOOP!"** We both turned to the young British accent that broke the trance upon me. From the looks of it, Nights didn't seem happy that Reala was getting a little too close. However, I didn't know what to think of it, for my mind just felt so fuzzy and weak. But…he really understood me; how I felt and everything…I think. The purple jester pointed accusing at his brother. "Let go of Xion! Your ways won't fool me Reala!" The seductive brother scoffed a bit. "I almost forgot you were there Nights. You took away all the fun, but, I guess I've done that enough times to you already, haven't I? Very well then, I shall take my leave for now." He turned his gaze towards me slowly, his eyes moving from my body to my face, and finally my crimson eyes. "Until then Xion…I am interested to learn more about you…" Leaning in close before I could react, he kissed my cheek gently causing me to blush a deep red as I gasped. Reala chuckled as he finally let me free from his embrace, enjoying the embarrassed expression upon my face before disappearing into a dark portal.

I placed my fingers on my cheek where he planted his kiss…was it a good bye kiss? Or a love kiss…? My heart began to race as my mind went to Nights. Maybe I misunderstood something. I also liked Nights too but, Reala was something else…was this a sort of sibling rivalry…jealousy? I couldn't make anything of it, for it was all too confusing in the moment. Others wouldn't be so confused would they? I must have been pretty stupid to be getting all worried over this. I'm had probably been so stupid to think such a way, so unrealistically…but…maybe that wasn't true. "Xion…are you ok? I'm sorry he had to do this to you, but if I'm correct, he was still set on capturing you, however, a different way. Don't listen to everything he says though. He's only making you believe him by convincing you to see things from his view only. You need to believe what you know is true and let your own opinion guide you, not his." Nights had approached and reassured me smiling as he pat my shoulders with both his gloved hands. However, I sighed and looked at him still feeling confused. "Nights…I…some of what he said **is** true though. There is a chance I really might not be what you think I am especially. It's just, well, I don't know how **it** works yet." Once again, I probably spoke to much to which I confused my friend and tugged at his curiosity. "It's nothing! Haha. Look at me trying to confuse myself more. I just tend to look far too deep into these things."

Nights understood I didn't want to talk about the subject most likely so he nervously agreed with me before regaining his cheerful self. "Ok then, let me show you around then." He floated ahead until I heard the hooting of Owl who hadn't involved himself in what passed. "Nights! Nightmaren! Watch out!" However, Owl was too late to prevent the new tragedy that unfolded before our eyes. A green demon with wings, straight horns protruding under its skin atop the front of his head, sharp claws for its finger nails and toe nails, clowny clothes with stripe blue and black pants, and a white shirt with pink, puff ball buttons running up the middle, grabbed at Nights. It picked him up after wrapping its arms over his arms and under the waist, covering his mouth with its other hand before he could really do much to defend himself. It had big yellow eyes and no nose or mouth. Two other similar demons came flying in, but they were slightly smaller. I yelled out to the Nightmaren. "Hey! Let go of Nights! What are you doing!? It's me you want!" They were nowhere as fearsome as when I first met Reala. But right now, Nights needed my help and they were stealing off with the poor, muffled protesting jester, flying to what looked like a golden cage of sorts for a bird. They shoved Nights inside who apparently couldn't escape from the looks of how he placed his hands on the glass and was telling me to run.

I was going to go try save Nights regardless, but Owl placed his wing in front of me. "Don't go Xion! It's too dangerous. They'll steal your ideya! Heed Nights's advice." At first, I was considering doing that once he told me…but then I realized, Nights had saved me back with Reala. Whatever his intentions were, I certainly was at least saved from an unexpected kiss to my lips. I had only just met him and he was getting so close to me. Judging by his strength, I probably wouldn't have been able to save myself had Nights not stepped in. I lowered Owl's wing with one hand and smiled gently at him. "Don't worry Owl. I can defend myself. I'm a martial artist and I can know for sure I'm more than a match for these guys." I chuckled as he looked at me worriedly. Hopefully I wouldn't hurt the Nightmaren too much, but I was sure after they understood who they were messing with, they would back off. The power to protect…the power to destroy…Yin…and Yang. The outcome would only depend on my ability of self-control. After all, with power comes great responsibility. I ignored my good friend's pleas for me to escape while I can, only smiling at him as the demons flew to me, landing a few feet before. A standoff.

I looked the demons in their yellow eyes, calm with confidence. They weren't at all phased which was perfectly ok with me. "I'm giving you one chance to leave before you get yourselves hurt. I really don't want to cause any trouble you know." The demons stepped in closer. "Not a good choice, but, I admire your persistence." Slowly, my body took its stance, pulling one leg back and bending slightly with both, my back hand near my cheek slightly open, and my front hand out a bit at waist level, a little past my knee angled a bit. I inhaled the air around me….and slowly exhaled audibly for them to hear, to show readiness. My eyebrows narrowed inwards, my eyes like that of a wolf waiting for the perfect moment to strike. My first true battle was about to begin, and thus the beginning of an adventure into an unknown world with its mysteries, dangers, and excitements. I roared into action, **"LET'S GO!"**

**_End of Chapter 2_**

**_Chapter 3: _**_A Pair of Holy Knuckles…coming soon._

* * *

_Nights: Holy Knuckles?_

_Xion: It has a meaning to it. Not the kind of knuckles one would use to exorcise evil._

_Night: Can't wait to find out! ^0^_

_Reala: -chuckles- I can't wait to see what you might write between you and I Xion. Perhaps a little-_

_Xion: -covers Reala's mouth- NOOOO! It must all be a surprise to readers new to my yaoi style. I mean, of course what I did here wasn't anything too new…but, I've been craving to see someone at least write a very hot yaoi scene very descriptively with…certain knowledge in a certain fetish. But, sadly, I've only one fic that went for the idea, but with a lighter touch heh heh._

_Reala: -planting kisses all over my hand- ohh you naughty boy. I thought you were so innocent._

_Xion: I...think your exaggerating. I'm not that naughty…I hope._


	3. Chapter 3: A Pair of Holy Knuckles

**NiGHTS: Birth of New Dreams**

_By Xion-Angelic-Wolf_

_Xion: I am not good at fight scenes, sigh._

_NiGHTS: Don't exert yourself too much Xion._

_Reala: Oh don't listen to that fool. Don't be afraid to exert yourself, I'll take good care of you when you are exhausted._

_Xion: -blushes deeply- W-Waahhh~!?_

_Reala: -chuckles darkly- _

_NiGHTS: -smacks a hammer down over the back of Reala's head-_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Pair of Holy Knuckles**

"Stop now! You don't stand a chance!"

"Quiet hooty! Don't underestimate me. I'm just having fun right now..." I hunched over, coughing out a little blood I hadn't noticed in my mouth, as I tried to take my focus off of Owl who had kept on with his nagging. Who would have thought pain could be felt in a dream, not to mention, the wounds upon my body were not what I was used to in my world. This dream had certainly been too real and had run its course upon me. However, considering this was the dream world that would mean I could use '**it'…**when given the circumstances. I looked the demon right in its eyes…it ready to come at me again and so I smirked. "Alright…now it's time to show you what true power is!"

_Previously in the start of the battle_

"LET'S GO!" I roared causing the clown dressed demons to fly at me, their wings beating strongly to push themselves to high speeds. _'fast!'_ I thought to myself, my clear mind opening to strategies. The larger one decided to go for first kill, flying ahead of the two lesser demons towards me and raising its arm above itself. _'Vertical strike from above!'_ My left arm closest to it reacted quickly, rising up horizontally to stop the incoming strike which it did successfully. I could feel the bottom of its forearm against the side of mine, thought its claws on the tips of its fingers has just missed my face. I was able to get a quick look at his feet too, which were also clawed. Not exactly the best situation for me only meaning blocking could make my limbs useless for attacking.

'Dodge, dodge, dodge…' I repeated in my mind. Luckily I had in that moment, for the two smaller demons came at me from both my sides and tried to at least grab me with their vicious hands. I had moved forward into the larger demon in front of me, to not just avoid them, but wrap my arms around his back. "Heh, I've always wanted to learn pro wrestling moves so I guess now is a great time to try eh!?"

Quickly before either of them could react, I slipped myself around the large green demon, his orbs in his eye sockets confused as to what I was performing. My arms tightened around my waist as I smirked at him viciously. "GERMAN~!" With all my strength, which I found out I didn't really need for this light creature, I pulled him up over my body bending backwards as I did. "SUPLEX!" I let my own weight fall back in a curve allowing his back to plunge into the ground while using him to stop myself from also ending up in the same position.

With one swift movement, I rolled away to once again avoid those half-sized demons from attacking me, getting back into a fighting stance as I did. "Heh, looks like I proved Owl wrong! First hit decides the winner!" I knew for a fact I was getting cocky, but it was only to motivate myself, or what some would say was false courage. In my mind, I could sense that I shouldn't underestimate these otherworldly things, but if I let my body become too cautious, I would hesitate at the worst moment.

The larger demon started to recover, sitting up and shaking his head about from the impact. The two smaller ones flew directly at me from an angle, to which I whipped my foot up into one's face, and turned sideways to snap my foot out at the other right across its cheek with a roundhouse. I hadn't actually looked at my sneakers till now, black with blue flames on the sides. I jumped back to at least distance myself before the two little ones recovered again and flew again at me. However, this time, I had no time to react and before I knew it, they had tackled me both to the ground.

"Oh crap!" Wrestling against them, I could feel pain searing into my arms and chest and a gentle liquid trickling from this pain. They were clawing me up, the mingy bastards. Angrily, I built up the strength to flail my arms to the ground pushing them down under it before I brought my arms up into the air and delivered two quick elbows down into their chests and using them to spring upwards onto my feet.

Finally, my noggin came up with a better strategy than taking them all at once. "Get over here!" Before both of the half-sized demons could get up, I pounced onto one, dive bombing my knee into its stomach. Though it would have naturally curled over from the intense pain and weight of my impact, I didn't relent or allow it any time to react. I raised both my fists into the air by my face before suddenly pummeling it down faster than ever, in fact, inhumanely fast. My voice turned to that of Bruce Lee almost.

"ATATATATATATATATATATATATATAA TATA~…!" its face and body shook about, as if 500 volts of electricity were jolting through its body as each fist connected at every random spot. I could see my black bangs of hair slowly turning platinum silver while my strikes became powerful, the smacking of each punch loud and clear from what I could hear. I stopped to pull my fist back, and with all my strength, let it shoot off like a shotgun into the lesser demon's mouthless face. However, rather than its head being driven into the ground, my fist went through after the connection and the demon poofed swelled up before bursting into darkness. Though it looked like some kind of poisonous gas, it wasn't luckily.

I ran my hand through my long silver hair, brushing it off of my shoulders. "Phew…looks like a part of the real me was revealed…" Suddenly, I remembered the two other demons still alive…a little too late. I felt a strong blow land right to the side of my head; I could feel my body fly into the air for a moment before sliding, and bouncing off the ground a few times. It became slightly dark…my face was probably in the very soft grass. It was almost as if the grass was smoothing out to my body for me to sleep, NO, don't fall asleep. I breathed quickly before lifting my head and shaking it, only to feel how sore the right side of it felt…the pain so intense it caused one of my eyes to close.

I cursed under my breath thinking to myself _'You really screwed up this time Xion. Wonder if I'll be waking up with a migraine later?'_ I looked ahead, only to notice my vision was a little blurry, and there were four demons…wait no...no..I was just recovering from the shock. The double vision I had for a few seconds came together as one, showing me the small and large demons charging forward. Pulling my body together with itself, I place my hands below me and brought my legs below myself slightly, making sure the tips of my shoes were on the ground. "Not yet…not yet…" I could see the lesser demon above the greater one, perfect.

As soon as they got close enough, I flipped up onto my hands and shot one of my curled in legs into the large demon's face. "Rising Dragon Kick!" Pushing off my hands with enough strength, along with a little blood gushing out, I kicked out my other leg into its chest before pulling my chest up. It was perfect since I could go for the stupid smaller demon while the other recovered again. The strategy was working well, until I felt a pair of arms warp around me chest. My original plan…jump off the demon's shoulder and smash the smaller one on top into the ground…however, I instead set myself up for a power bomb,"Oh Shhh-" Before I could curse, my body went plummeting downward from the demon and straight into the ground, pain flying through my back to my chest with the powerful impact. It seemed to me that German suplexing the large guy only influenced him to use a wrestling power bomb on me. I noticed I had lost my oxygen upon feeling dizzy and gasped as one of his arms left my waist, rising up. I tried to bring up my arms, knowing he was going to claw me, but I felt too weak trying to regain myself.

Heat seared across my chest, the flesh must have ripped right open…I could hardly see his hand swipe across my chest. I was lucky to not feel pain in that instant from having lost contact with my own nerves in the impact. The small one jumped on to me, staring right at me…probably wondering if I was going to pass out….instead I smirked and began to laugh…they were confused. So close to stealing my ideya, knocking me out, and yet…they stopped to wonder what was so funny. There was always a way out of everything, and that was one thing they would learn today. "Check…mate…"

With a boost of adrenaline, my breath quickened as I slipped my legs under the large nightmaren's legs and gave him one nice double kick into his romp to send him over me, however, my hands grabbed hold of the smaller nightmaren to keep it from going anywhere. Quickly turning over and pinning it down like the last one before, I looked up to see Nights in his cage, worried to death, but surprised with my silver hair.

I grinned ignoring the claws gashing into my forearms before pulling them away suddenly and looking down at my prey angrily. I punched right into its chest, followed by another punch, and another and another. Like a jackhammer, I begin to add more force to each punch, driving in deeper and deeper, faster and faster. Within a few seconds, it exploded to which my fists stopped upon hitting the ground. The technique I used was devastating in the fact that I hit the place so many times; it could only withstand the force after so long. My eyes looked back up seeing the large demon had gotten up from apparently falling over when I kicked him. "One left…" We stared at each other, my body rising up slowly, exhausted, tired…

"Stop now! You don't stand a chance!"

"Quiet hooty! Don't underestimate me. I'm just having fun right now..." I hunched over, coughing out a little blood I hadn't noticed in my mouth, as I tried to take my focus off of Owl who had kept on with his nagging. Luckily this large one had given me a little time to recover…he thought he had a winning chance at this point.

Smirking at it, I spoke out loud. "Alright…now it's time to show you what true power is!" I placed my hands on my claw gashed chest, closing my eyes; my mind delving deep within my body. _'Ok…It's time to awaken…There's no hiding it anymore…I will save Nights…and myself too! I must win!'_ I could feel warmth gather around my body…gentle…soft…and comforting.

My wounds began to heal themselves as light suddenly sprouted out my back which surrounded me entirely, enshrouding me before suddenly popping away, revealing not just large angel wings and longer silver hair, but new clothes too! Almost as if it were the clothes of a sage or mystical wizard of sorts, I wore a sleeveless, white and gold brimmed, shirt, white pants that were a little round and poofed out at the bottom, golden mage like shoes, and white and golden embroidered sleeves below my shoulders with a silver ring down to my wrists. I spun around as I levitated a bit and winked with my now emerald colored eyes at the last standing nightmare, striking a bit of a sailor moon pose. "This is my true form, and I'm going to punish you!"

I could see the clowny Nightmaren was blushing at my form, a perfect chance to take advantage of I felt. I raised my hand into the air and began to gather power from my angelic form into a spherical orb of light. "Sorry, but this fight ends now!" I put a little more energy into the orb causing it to at least be the same size at the monster before me before I tossed it straight forward. The demon was unable to react in time having been distracted by the cute look I gave him, something I didn't show as much. It was absorbed into the ball of light, most likely disintegrating to nothingness from its power. The battle was over as the light faded away…my long silver hair floating a bit from the dissimulating winds of my power.

"Phew…" I turned to Nights to see him absolutely stunned, and for Owl, it was the same reaction. Whether it was that I had powers or that I wasn't really human, it was a shocker either way.I flew over to my jester friend's golden cage, opening the top and pulling him out as I grabbed a hold of his wrist. He looked into my eyes, still surprised, but, no longer speechless.

"W-wow…I...didn't expect any of this…I naturally would have attempted to tell you to dualize with me…but, you are more powerful than I imagined…but…that might not be a good thing either."

My gaze turned away from his and looked behind myself…I knew exactly what he meant by that. "I know…"I could feel Reala watching from afar before he took leave again. Sighing, I looked back at Nights knowing what I had been looking at but then he suddenly began to pat my chest down very curiously.

"H-Hey, wait a second! Weren't you just wounded before? And where did your clothes disappear to!?"

I chuckled. "In this form, I can heal myself, not to mention, these clothes have appeared in other dreams I've had related to this form." I did notice one thing different. "However…this dream really does feel real…flying…like right now still feels real, even when we are not dualized. When I took this form in other dreams…I never felt that true flying experience I had with you, so, I'm really having trouble distinguishing this dream from reality now. I was able to enter this form because, I felt like I was going to die."

Nights gasped after hearing what I said and covered my mouth quickly. "Don't worry; I assure you this is not real! J-just don't confuse yourself…when you wake up, you shouldn't remember a thing that happened. It's a dream!"

I laughed and pulled his hand away, giving him a hug in return. "Hey hey, trust me I won't go crazy or anything! I'm just amazed by it, that's all. It's fun to have a thrill and…" I looked up as to the sky smiling "…just be able to experience things without having to kill myself for it. Not that I really want to fight, but, I've always been curious just wanting to be on the edge of desperation. It was fun to be honest." I scratched the back of my head as Owl flew into view.

"Fun for you, you almost gave me a heart attack young man! Do not underestimate the dangers of Nightmare next time for now just our sake but yours too!"

Chuckling at Owl's worry, I responded."I won't next time. Even in this form, I just know they'll have to throw out all the stops at me, but that doesn't mean I can't defend myself."

My good friend pat my cheeks with his hands. "Either way, you did great Xion. I'm just glad you are okay."

Time, which pretty much didn't exist in Nightopia, passed by slowly. Owl decided to go back to the dream gate as Nights and I flew around, sightseeing and enjoying each other's company. Eventually, we saw mostly everything and laid together in the grass, looking up at the clouds in the sky, Nightopians minding their own business and playing their games or flying about. "Xion…what is your life like, in the waking world?" Nights asked me.

I had to think for a moment, closing my eyes as I answered. "My life…at the moment, it's pretty lonely. I live on my own in a small apartment, working as a medical assistant and pianist as a fancy Italian restaurant. I only go to the dojo whenever I don't have to play the piano or I finish medical work early. And…I think the reason I'm here right now is…that I got knocked out pretty bad during a tournament…For all I know, I could be in a coma hahaha!"

"But what about your friends?" The jester looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"F-friends…?" I responded a little nervous, trying to choke it down. "Um…well…we all went our separate ways. The other people I know are just acquaintances…" I looked away slightly before I felt his hand rest upon mine, forcing me to look back into those cute sapphire orbs again.

"I'm here for you…" Nights reassured me before pulling himself closer to me. Then his other hand rest upon my cheek as he leaned forward slowly.

I could feel my heart pound against my chest, he's going to kiss me…He's really going to kiss me. I didn't know what to do…this felt so different than a kiss with a date. Why was my heart pounding stronger than ever? I closed my eyes as his began to close as well. Just go through with it I told myself. Nights was here for me…my lips connected with his, pressing together gently. A little moan emitted from the Jester as my arms encircled him, stroking his thin frame gently. _'It's a dream…right?'_ I couldn't tell…I lied when I had told him I wouldn't think such a way but…it was in that very moment, I wished I could stay here rather than in the waking world. I felt I truly belonged here with Nights more than anything.

**End of Chapter 3**

_Chapter 4 ?_

Nights: You can't think of the next chapter name?

Xion: Nope. I was thinking, oh, why not continue our cute shounen-ai, but…I feel like taking things to the next level. I only did the shounen-ai to recover from the fight scene…gah, I hate fight scenes, but this was good practice.

Reala: heh heh…hate fight scenes eh? Guess that'll make things easier for me.

Nights: Hey! Back off, Xion wants a serious relationship with me!

Xion: That's true but…I…I really do feel like throwing in my dark yaoi specialty.

Reala: See…it's obvious he wants me inside him…mrrr…and all the fun things we'd do together.

Xion: Th-that's…-blushes deeply- but…I think Nights should be my first. Sorry Reala

Reala: WHAT!?

Nights: -sticks his tongue out at reala- nyeh nyeh! Seems Xion does like me more.

Xion: -smirks and grow devil wings, horns, and tail- oh…Nights, you forget about your brotherly love don't you?

Nights: -shiver runs up his back- oh god…


	4. Chapter 4: a Night of a Lifetime

NiGHTS: Birth of New Dreams

_By Xion-Angelic-Wolf_

NiGHTS, Reala, Owl, Nightopia, and its Nightopians don't belong to me, but I belong to me, lol, Xion belongs to me.

Sorry for the long wait people. I promise I'll get to the awesome stuff in the next chapter and stuff...I can't reveal what that is, but it will happen! I put my all into this chapter also though.

Warnings: This fic is yaoi, boy x boy, don't like, don't read.

So…for once in this series. I'm going to actually use P.O.V. I wanted to keep it to first person omniscient…but I feel like changing things around just for a little to see how it works out. But I really want to show what Reala is doing, and explore Night's thoughts.

Please remember, these characters aren't necessarily canon since I tend to be really twisty. And most stuff from here on out will be more original. Considering this take splace in the future after Journey of Dreams, I decided I wouldn't look too far into Nights and create my own things, such as Wizeman having his own domain as a castle...even though perhaps he might not or might of had one, but I wouldn't know that because I'm choosing for certain things to be more original.

Ah, and thanks to the two who liked my fanfic so far. I promise, the yaoi will get steamy very soon. And soon we'll get some bound up hard, heavy lemons, and maybe a special one with squirmy limbs protruding from it.

Chapter 4

_A Night of a Life Time, a Plan of Destruction  
_

-Still in Nightopian windmill fields-

-**Reala's POV**-

'Hmph…well aren't they the happiest couple in the world. I will NOT let this slide…that angel shall be mine, Nights…you'd best enjoy yourself while you still can.' The jealous Reala smirked as he watched Nights and Xion plant shy kisses upon each other, giggling and blushing at one another. The villainous nightmare dug his fingers deep into the rock he hid behind from afar, before they ripped out a chunk of stone.

How it angered Reala…angered him so much, he would make off with the boy in the night, steal his innocence, and break whatever will he had within him. Oh, but that'd take away all the fun he could have with his angel…oh, he had so much more in store for the sweet, sweet servant of god. But duty came first…report to the Wizeman.

Creating a dark portal of void surrounded in red mist, the red dressed nightmaren departed to his master allowing the two their privacy, soon to be invaded again.

-**Xion's POV**-

"Nights…H-Have you ever fallen in love before…?" The blushing angel twiddled with his fingers at his question to Nights. He wasn't really sure why he asked…or why he felt like he had butterflies in his tummy. Naturally, he would be more confident and wouldn't struggle to make the first move all the time but, that was only around girls. He'd never go to deep into a relationship with men since it usually ended with one side of the family finding out, mostly of those he dated. But even then, something as simple as a kiss wasn't much of a problem with the boys either…Only Nights.

The jester grinned gently at Xion's question upon the topic they were also engaged in, love. "Well, there is a difference between falling in love and actually being in love…if that is what you meant?" Gulping before nodding, Xion had to know if Nights had ever BEEN in love with someone before him. Nights continued, "No then. Most who come to Nightopia are children, sometimes teenagers, occasionally adults. I'd never try to grow too attached to those whom I did fall in love with, because I knew it would only be for a little bit. But, in your case, it's different. You might be stuck here for awhile but…I feel like I'd still see you again, even if you left."

Xion shifted uncomfortably as he looked away from Nights, for his mind started to imagine scenarios that would happen 'if'' he hadn't been in a coma. Maybe, Nights was just trying to reassure him or something, or perhaps he truly didn't love him and he only spoke with empty words. Unintentionally, the angel said something on his mind. "Well…we I guess we only just met after all…" He gasped; he didn't really mean to say that.

Nights tilted his head and questioned the Angel. "Y-you don't think I love you…?" His beautiful blue orbs seemed to increase in size, like how a kitten's would when they want something from their owner, only this was different. The dream jester was worried, perhaps afraid that Xion felt their relationship wouldn't go any deeper, or perhaps that he felt love like this between them wasn't true. Though Xion shook his head quickly and put his hands up in his defense.

"N-No, that's not it! I just- I was confused with my own thoughts! I wasn't thinking it through properly at first but…I just couldn't help but think about what would happen if I had left Nightopia earlier than we'd expect…and I didn't come back…I just, as much as you do want me to stay here...with you." And hopefully that was what Nights wanted also.

With a wide grin, the jester hugged the silver-haired angel tightly. "Don't worry Xion. If it happens it happens. It can't be helped. I promise I'll wait for you when that time comes." Nights took Xion's pinkie with his own, making a pinkie promise. Though it was childish, Nights meant it. His eyes showed that determination and willingness.

The angelic dreamer blushed and looked down at the ground. 'S-so cute…' Nights was simply charming to him. He was so unique, and just so…CUTE! Trying to change the subject to get rid of his blush before his loved one would notice, he then realized one little thing about where they were now, and the dreamgate they were in before. "Nights? Were in Nightopia right now right? But…there's other doors to other, um, Nightopias?" He still hadn't visited any of the other places yet that Owl mentioned in the dreamgate could be opened with Ideya.

At first, Nights was trying to understand what he was getting at, but then realized he assumed every different gate wasn't only Nightopia. "Oh, Nightopia is just a general name for the dream worlds you can visit. But the wonderful world we are in right now is, Pure Valley. We can go somewhere else if you'd like?" The beautiful jester floated into the air offering his hand to Xion, which he took with a warm smile as he stood up upon his feet.

"I'd love to see another world Nights. Somewhere we could have lots of fun!"

"Ok!" Nights replied as he flew into the skies with Xion and headed back towards the doors to the dreamgate world, leaving the green grasslands of lakes, windmills, and floating earthen islands.

-**In Nightmare, Wiseman's Domain**-

**-Reala's Pov-**

"My lord..." A knelt down Reala bowed his head before a large building sized, blue cloaked figure. "It seems the dreamer is more interesting than what we had expected. He released this power that transformed him into some sort of...angel, as I would describe it...and with that form, defeated higher ranking Nightmares with little to no effort."

Six hands floated about questioningly around the cloaked figure, the purple orbs in the center of them glowing curiously at the same time. "A dreamer with powers? Dreamers from the waking world are naturally human correct...?"

Reala's head tilted upwards, his aqua eyes gazing at the silver, metal head figure with lips only and an array of sharp, crooked horns protruding everywhere but where the face would be. The ring behind his head that was attached to his neck, adorned with orange diamond-shaped gems, glowed dimly in thought.

"This subject interests me...My curiosity begs me to see what extent his power may rise to. Yet I do not want to lose an opportunity to use this boy for a plan I have been waiting to execute for some time now." He paused for a moment, turning away from his loyal servant in thought. "Perhaps you might befriend this angel? Bring him to me whatever way you deem necessary."

"Yes, my lord...but..." Reala would have problems befriending the angel, even with his own wit, as long as Nights was there, it would be more difficult, not to mention...infuriating. "What of Nights? He has grown deeply attached to the dreamer." It wasn't like Reala to worry over something so trivial that he could attend to without even asking Wizeman for orders, but this time was different.

Wizeman turned back to Reala, relaxed with a plan in mind already. "Jackle shall see to our traitor. He's already initated a plan in Jolly Rainbow Land..."

**-Normal Xion and Nights PoV-**

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF-!? What's this place called again!?" The silver haired angel's emerald eyes glittered at the sight of a beautiful amusement park, similar to disney world, but themed on Rainbows!

"Jolly Rainbow Land. I only flew by this place once but, it's actually my first time going here too." Nights chuckled gently as he flew alongside Xion towards the park, or actually was being pulled by the excited angel. He had never seen the angel's eyes sparkle with so much life before...it was as adorable as an energetic puppy.

"Wow, that's a huge Roller Coaster. It seems so fun but..." Xion suddenly stopped flying forward and admitted embarresedly "I'm afraid of Roller Coasters..." Even for someone who ran into battle and risked himself, the young man still had his fears.

Nights looked toward the gradient rail ride. It's big fall, it's ups and downs, twists and turns, loops and spirals. It was indeed very intense, not to mention, its peak height was as tall as a New York City skyscraper...who wouldn't be scared at first sight. However, on careful inspection of those who rode the fearful coaster seats; they seemed to be having the time of their lives, especially sitting next to their best friend in the ride.

The Jester flew before the dreamer and held his cheeks in his hands, pulling his gaze up to his own. "Now now Xion, you don't have to ride it, but I'll be right next to you when we ride. If you get scared, you can hold onto me as tight as you can. I'll be right there for you and I'll never your side."

Xion stared into the Nights' sea blue eyes before smiling goofily, blush flooding his cheeks. "You make me feel all funny you know that..." With a little puff, he pressed himself against his love, burrying his face into his chest and neck. "Nights is so warm...mnn..."

Looking down at Xion, he pat his head gently, blushing as well. "Xion..." He wrapped his arms around the his feathered dreamer, nuzzling the top of his head. "Butterflies in your stomach?"

"mhm..."

"Shall we proceed to the amusement park now...?"

"mhm..."

**-A few hours later-**

Green, red, blue, violet, yellow, orange, pink, turquoise...turning in place to look at what to do first caused the angel to become dizzy from all the colors. "Woah...everything just makes a rainbow if you spin..." Stumbling around a bit, he caught his balance and looked to Nights, giggling childishly.

The jester smiled warmly to his dearest. _'this world is known to bring out the childish side in anyone...Xion is so adorable when he's smiling so much.'_ Oh, the smile was enough to make him blush pink. They had already ridden a few of the rides, like the rocking rainbow, similar to the pirate ship thrill ride that would swing forward and backwards, as well as the shooting star which was essentially a slightly angled dropping seat ride with sparkles and colors to see one fell.

Perhaps the reason Xion was a little giddy was because of rainbow swirl parfait he had, topped with twinkle star wafers, cresent moon chocolate, and fruit of the rainbow (fruit of all types basically.) It was his first time treating himself in a long time, and because it was a dream, he didn't have to worry about gaining pounds or anything...since he was probably losing them while being in a coma state.

"Nights!" The nightmaren jumped at the sudden notice of Xion popping up in his view taking him back to the dream world from his thoughts. "Let's go on the Starlight Spectrum Coaster!" He was ready, probably due to his preparation on other rides...and the parfait.

"Alright then!" Nights took his lover's hand, walking close by his side with interlaced fingers, walking like a loving couple would. They made their way through crowds of not just the usual nigtopians, but new ones that came to exist over time. Some were jesters like Nights, though with plenty of differences not being nightmaren, others were of feline, canine, and bird origin, similar to Owl. Jestynians (Jesters), Nyandanians (Felines), Awoonians (Canines), and Piyonians (Birds) were how they were classified.

Moments went by in the long line to "Starlight Spectrum Coaster." Xion was becoming all giddy and Nights couldn't help but chuckle at his nervousness and anticipation of the ride. They seated themselves in the front of the coaster once it came by and once the ride was about to start, seatbelts wrapped over their chests strapping them in automatically. "Oh my god...oh my god oh my god oh my god...it's starting Nights! I'm so excited!" Xion exclaimed with a high pitch, yet quiet voice.

The jester laughed at his dear angel and hugged him ever so tightly, or at least, as much as I could due to the seatbelts restricting them. The coaster began to climb up a very high rail slowly, along with cheerful music building up its way towards excitement. Before the roller coaster appeared a holographic fairy dressed in a white dress, her hair long and the color of the rainbow. "Who's ready for Starlight Spectrum Coaster!? Give me a Woohoo!"

"WOOHOO!" Everyone in the coaster answered.

"You're in for the time of your life folks! Once we get to the top, you're going to see the beauty of Jolly Rainbow Park! and that's all I'm going to tell you! Where's the fun in spoilers! Anyway, hope you enjoyyyyyy~!" She then faded away as she waved excitedly.

The coaster reached the peak of the high rise, Xion and Nights were right at the very edge hanging pretty much. They gazed about the amusement park, how breath-taking it was to see the pretty lights and colors all around. Everyone wasn't even the size of ants but molecular...they were extremely high.

The coaster began to lean over about to drop, the angel tried to take in the rest of park he could before suddenly noticing something...something very wrong. "...?...Real-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The ride suddenly took off blazing fast, diving downwards towards the ground. Xion couldn't even think back to what he might have seen...perhaps it was just his imagination that he saw him fly by, looking a little depressed.

While shooting down down down, the coaster went through a spiraling rainbow tunnel, or perhaps the ride was the ones that went in a spiral. One big turn left, streaks of colors here, a straight up, more colors there. Everything had colors everywhere...yet it wasn't nauseating in the least strangely. Everything became a blur after awhile. Xion and Nights laughed together happily whenever the ride wasn't too intense that they could hardly scream. One thought did cross the dreamer's mind though...how many years has it been seen he ever had any real fun...?

-**After the ride**-

(back to the theme I used for the amusement park)

Xion stretched and slumped down into a bench nearby. "Phew...that was...EXTREME!" His eyes looked over to Nights' who stood in front of him, smiling at him. "I wouldn't get too comfortable yet. Surely you'd want to at least see the circus show, wouldn't you?"

"Circus show...ohh, come to think of it, there is a tent nearby isn't there?"

Nights nodded. "Shall we?" The nightmaren held his hand out to the angelic one.

Grinning sheepishly at the jester, he nodded. "Ok then..." He loved it when he held his hand out to him as if inviting him to dance.

**-Reala's PoV-**

"Going straight into Jackle's trap...heh heh. For once I can actually rely on that fool." Smirking, the villainous nightmaren crossed his arms and flew far above the two, his eyes mostly fixated on Xion. _'My sweetest angel...you'll understand soon that it is inevitable to resist nightmare...it will consume you...enslave you...and in your most helpless state...you'll have no one to go to but me...' _

Dirty thoughts ran through Reala's mind, chuckling darkly to himself...only to remember one little thing. _'Jackle better not get any ideas with my property...but perhaps I can use that to my advantage.'_ He watched carefully as the two love doves entered the large tent, unaware of their impending fate.

**-Midway through the circus act, Xion PoV-**

Bass drums started beating at a slow rhythm, adagio, everything was dark in the tent. Spotlights started moving about all over the audience and room, the beat reaching accelerando, speeding up faster and faster similar to a Japanese kabuki character intro. The spotlights began to center themselves in the middle of the stage in the Circus to which a huge rock slab the size of a giraffe stood.

Suddenly, there was a roar from what sounded like a young man in his 20s. A figure from the shadows jumped high into the air above the huge stone slab. One spotlight went on the figure revealing a shirtless, brown furred, Nyandanian in tight, white short shorts. He pulled back his fist as he descended towards his target before smashing his fist right into the rock slab, though, suddenly it looked as if his hand went through it right after...only Xion saw this.

Shortly after he landed on the ground, the rock started cracking in half, in a perfectly straight line before the two pieces shattered into tiny rocks and dust. The Jestynian ring man handed the Nyandanian a microphone. He ran a half-paw half-hand through his slicked back, dark brown hair; the one bang that hung down long enough at the side of his face flicked back. "I am...Nyanda Stongman!" He roared in a low pitch voice as he brought his flexed his body in front of the audience.

He was slim, yet intensely muscled...there wasn't a place that wasn't muscled...even the bulge in his short shorts seemed pretty meaty. Xion shook his head trying to get rid of the blush on his face before Nights would look over at him to see what he thought of the strongman. The angel couldn't help but think about his own skill compared to the strongman's...he was on a whole other level probably...there was that technique he used to break the rock, not just pure strength.

The nyandanian began to walk outward a little, towards the front audience. "So...who would like in challenge me to-" The audience began to point up and scream in horror at something above. A truck coming loose from wire holding it in the shadows that no one would have seen before.

Nights cringed and held onto Xion's hand tightly...though, the silver-haired dreamer just sat back smirking a bit.

As the truck fell from the wire and right down on the Nyandanian...it only stopped so suddenly without as much as a crash or almost any noise at all. Beneath it...Nyanda Strongman just still looking at the crowed, holding the mic in one hand...and the truck in the other. "Hm? Something wrong?" He looked up as if he had no clue he caught the truck. "Oh my...now how did this get here?"

With his finger, he tossed it up a few times as if it were as light as a basketball before easy putting it down behind him, once again...without as much as a sound. It was near impossible to believe he could manipulate the truck such a way. "Now as I was saying..." He looked at his audience smugly. "Who would like to challenge me to an arm wrestle?"

The kitten's golden slitted eyes began to carefully hover over the audience for a hand. It was silent.

Though he would probably be expecting someone to say something or raise his hand. He got a different answer which he noticed before everyone else in the audience. Xion has flew from his seat up high in the back to descend directly above Nyanda Strongman, landing next to him.

The audience gasped, probably surprised that anyone would even dare challenge someone with such strength, which Xion judged from all the whispers.

The two stared at each other, exchanging words only with their eyes until a table was placed between them. The stare continued for a moment longer, Xion showing that he didn't want Nyanda Strongman to allow him to win. He received a nod from the other before two chairs were placed behind them to sit in.

'This_ guy is not the usual strongman. I can't even read his true strength...but I can tell he's really powerful...I don't even know my own strength though.'_ both Nyanda Strongman and Xion sat down, placed their elbow on the table, and clasped each other's right hands. The angel turned his head to look at Nights briefly, who held both his hands, praying Xion would at least be able to make him budge.

Turning back to the neko, he took a deep breath as he said "You can start whenever you are ready..." His grip then began to tighten, and so did Xion until they were of equal strength...or from what Xion knew, only to not crush his hand.

Gathering what strength he had in him, he tried to force Nyanda Strongman's arm down. "Ghh..." _'What the!? Is my arm even moving!? Am I even making the skin on his hand move!? This guy is far from strong! I need more than just strength to even make this guy budge!'_ Xion's eyebrows furrowed as his arm was beginning to shake at his double effort...nothing.

Nyanda Strongman simply smiled ever so warmly at Xion, perhaps enjoying his effort and strength. Though, at the same time, it seemed as if he knew his challenger could push himself further.

Knowing this, Xion took in a deep breath again, and this time exhaled slowly as his wings and hand began to glow a bit, surprising the cat just a bit to which he spoke. "Oh...You can control your flow of energy...heh heh. I like martial arts too. But I'm sure you can do even better than that...no need to hold it in."

Xion's heart began to beat, sweat beaded his forehead. "You can read that far into me...? Heh...well...let's see what I can do with this power then!" Suddenly, energy started rising around him from the ground up. "Haaaaaaaaaahhhh...!" As he roared, the stones nearby created by Nyanda Strongman began to float into the air. The veins in the angel's arm began to bulge out a bit, his hair began to float.

He managed to give a small little push to his opponents arm, everyone in the audience gasped. "I'm not done yet! GRAAAAAAAHH!" Soon enough, the visible silver energy rising below him expanded, and a quake began to occur in the tent, making people panic slightly. If Xion were born of saiyajin heritage, his hair would have turned gold by then.

He began to slowly push down Nyanda Strongman's arm. He eyed him carefully. "Gh...How this!?"

The once smiling neko suddenly frowned slightly. "...That's not all of it..." Suddenly, his arm stopped proceeding down towards defeat, and with only a small bit of flexing, began to push Xion's arm back into the starting position.

"WHAT THE!?" Taken by surprise, Xion's arm was suddenly forced down towards his own losing side. "Wh..." He stared at his hand for awhile. "I...I lost..." He sighed and his energy left him, tired out to death, drenched in sweat. His hand was released to which he continued to stare down and wipe his head of the sweat. "Not...all of it...?" Was it not all of his strength...effort...? What!?

Suddenly, his chin was lifted and before he could react, a kiss was planted on his forehead by Nyanda Strongman. "Good job...um..."

Xion woke up from his thought, blushing furiously. "Uh, uh...Um...Xion! My name is Xion!"

Smirking, the victor lifted the loser's closest hand he could grab into the air with his own. "Let's give it up for Xion! First opponent, not to mention, a dreamer, to make me even budge at all!"

Xion laughed shyly and then waved to Nights in the audience who cheered happily, clapping for him. He noticed Nyanda Strongman's tough hand on his head, petting him gently. "You did good Xion...but there was a little something you were missing. You'll figure it out one day."

The neko began to leave the circus ring, as a cloaked, masked, and hooded figure was approaching the stage. Blue eyes staring right at Xion...not madly but...almost...crazily...lustfully?

The angel was about to fly back, tired and sore before a voice came from that person, also speaking into the mic. "Oh volunteer please stay...it's best we keep the show on the road. And don't worry...You won't have to work yourself for this show, hee hee hee hee hee..."

**-Nyanda Strongman's pov-**

As he passed by the cloaked figure, he stared at him very suspiciously. _'who in the world is that guy...? I don't remember seeing him before.'_ Walking to the back of the circus where other performers watched from behind, he decided to inquire about this...stranger. He asked a lady fire-breathing Awoonian. "Hey...who is that guy?"

Speaking as she watched closely. "Oh, he happened to audition shortly to just make a one show appearance. He can do some magic tricks with cards that I've never seen before. I think he's going to pull off the usual little guess the card trick, however, at the end, I heard there'd be a disappearing act as well that not even the volunteer would be told about. I'm wondering how he'll pull that off."

Nyanda Strongman eyed this magician of a person. "...Something about him gives me the wrong vibe..." His aura stunk of evil in short.

End of Chapter 4

Nights: Who is that mysterious figure!

Nyanda Strongman: I wonder who that is myself.

Xion: Hey Nyanda Strongman...what's your real name?

Nyanda Strongman: Let's let that be revealed on the next chapter ok?

Reala: Heh heh...I can't wait for the next chapter. I already know what's going to happen.

Nights: -looks at Reala and then Xion who looks away- What's going to happen Xion!? Xion?

Xion: ...

Reala: -Smirks devilishly-


	5. Chapter 5: Belästigt

NiGHTS: Birth of New Dreams

_By Xion-Angelic-Wolf_

NiGHTS, Reala, Owl, Nightopia, and its original classic Nightopians don't belong to me, but Xion and MY original made nightopians belong to me.

Warnings: Yaoi, lemons, dark themes, naughty adult themes. Don't read if you are under 18 or just don't like lemons (look up what that refers to) You've been warned.

Alright, the chapter you've been waiting for that starts it all! Heh heh...it's time you saw my dark powers unleash...MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I just HAD to do that.

Chapter 5

_Belästigt_

**-Xion's 3rd POV-**

Xion stared at the blue eyes peering through the darkness of the cloak and cloth mask covering any features below the eye, the mask motioning as the figure spoke. "Please do stay as a volunteer for the next act...your performance was..." An muffled lunatic chuckle emitted from behind the mask. "Extraordinary!..."

The angel was easily spooked by such types of performers; sounding crazy with a voice of hissing demonic lust, all the while, being mysterious. He just couldn't read him at all...just too unpredictable. Those eyes displayed all sorts of things though, one being interest, but the rest was all too confusing due to the amount of lunacy in the blue orbs. However, they did look awfully familiar...too familiar.

It was a circus act though, what would Xion have to worry about besides a few surprises. Like the human-sized cards circling around him. _'What in the name of!? Either I'm very tired or I really couldn't feel him summon those...'_

Watching as the 'King' cards circled, there was an image of a blue-cloaked figure with six arms and a metallic silver head representing the king. The magician outside of the cards surrounding Xion was playing around with his own normal-sized deck. The oversized cards continuously passed between the angel's vision of the magician before suddenly he found the pair of blue eyes right before his own emerald eyes.

He would have yelped out of fear had it not been for the cloaked figure's finger to place itself upon his lips, which took hold of his chin next. _'please don't be a clown...anything but a clown...'_ The last thing he needed was this guy suddenly popping his hood off to reveal such scary features of color makeup, a big red nose, and hopefully not sharp teeth.

Fortunately, the mysterious one spoke. "Heh heh...How about a little card trick." The large cards suddenly stop spinning and spread apart side to side making it easier for the audience to see the act. The finger under Xion's chin snaked down his neck slowly and into his shirt before pulling out a card...or making it look like he did. The dreamer knew about those silly magician tricks so he'd let him do as he'd please if it would speed things along. Though...now he wondered what was on Nights' mind with the way things were going.

Nights 1st POV During Beginning.

'Who is that...I can barely see who might be under that cloak...Something doesn't feel right though.' I thought as I watched as the large cards formed behind Xion, which circled him fast enough that it was hard to recognize the image on the King cards on the inside. However, I recognized that image..the image of someone I knew too well.

The one who created me. The one I served before I went of my own free will to do as I please. The one who planned the mess Xion and I encountered in Pure Valley. Wizeman, was on the face of those cards, and only one would own such a deck of cards where Wizeman was the king. _'JACKLE!'_

I had to tell Xion right away, for he was in grave danger. They thought their trap would succeed but not on my watch it would! I stood up and began to holler to Xion to save himself...or at least I should have, yet I didn't. In fact, I couldn't! _"Why can't I move or speak!? Come on body, listen to me!"_

"It's no use, brother..." That voice was none other than Reala...and 'you are no brother to me', I would have growled back.

My eyes could only turn so far until his smug face came into view, smirking with his dark colored lips, but his eyes clearly showing hatred towards me through the eyeholes of his golden persona mask. Crouching right behind where I sat, his left hand rest itself on my left shoulder, digging sharp nails into it. His right placed an index against my furthest cheek, turning my head in his direction so I could see him better. The foul Nightmaren had most likely done something to paralyze my body in its place.

"Seal of Restriction. I'm surprised you didn't see the magic seal form under your seat but I guess you were too concentrated on the show weren't you...meaning Jackle is doing an excellent job. Fortunate for you, I'll allow you to watch whatever the fool came up with for his act. I did hear something about a disappearing act from the Wizeman, oh but where would the angel disappear to? Oh right you can't answer than can you Nights, well too bad."

I glared at Reala...I wasn't as annoyed with him talking me to death as I was with what they were going to do to Xion, and where they would take him to. Tears left my eyes as they stabbed daggers into his cocky face and threatened him not to do a thing to the one I loved. I knew he could read that much to which he smirked and chuckled at me.

"Oh, you are worried about what I might do to Xion...or in that case what Jackle might also do? Hmph. I'm feeling a little generous and patient today since I have to compete with our dear ludicrous. How about this then. I'll keep Xion safe in my hands and make sure Jackle doesn't go any further than touchy feely, I'll only give you a very small hint as to where we are. Course, you have to fulfill your side of the deal..."

**-Xion's 3rd POV-**

Xion did as the magician told to him to which he pressed down one last time on the deck of cards that grew from one card every time he tapped it. POOF! Raining confetti, ribbons, and the deck of cards came from one surprise puff of smoke. The young man chuckled until the mysterious card man announced to the audience.

"Oh, one card is missing from this deck falling to the ground...where oh where might it be! Look carefully! It can even be in the oddest of places!"

The minute Xion felt a strange feeling of the card location, someone had not just pointed but shouted out. "In his pants!" The angel looked down at the feeling in his poofy pants and surely enough...edge of the card was against his penis, sticking out against the inside of his pants. Such a dirty trick it was...and everyone was laughing their heads off.

Immediately, blush ran to his creamy cheeks, reddening them with such embarrassment. Too afraid to take the card out himself, the magician had done that for him, slipping his hand inside and pulling it out, however, on the way having grabbed Xion's crotch ever so seductively.

"Nyah!" He twitched nervously at the touch and with his eyes peeked at Nights, to which he saw his loving jester dumbstruck and blank faced. He must have been pretty surprised himself, thought the naive and embarrassed angel. Xion wanted to get away from the circus as quick as possible, remembering the laughing audience.

"Ah but I have one last track to end the show! A disappearing act!"

_'THANK GOODNESS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!...wait, how do disappearing acts even work. I don't see any trap doors or anything below?'_ Noticeably, this card magician had no arm limbs from what the angel could see...just hands alone. The rest of the body was covered by the whole cloak get up. But regardless, this would be interesting.

**-Nyanda Strongman's 1st PoV-**

"Johnston! Who is that new guy! I don't like him one bit. The minute I saw that guy, things felt really off." I couldn't shake off that bad feeling. The dark aura, wait no two dark auras. I couldn't just be quick to make assumptions but they really felt like Nightmaren, but I'd never felt such a high level of power. They hid their true power, but if there was something that was out of place...Xion would stand no chance especially against two.

I watched as ring master Johnston swatted his paw around as if swooshing a fly away. He had his back turned to me in his wheelchair. "Tetsuya, so he's a little off-"

"REALLY off!" I interrupted. Johnston was like an uncle to me, he'd always call me by my name since he took me in as a kid. Not to say I was without parents or anything, but he is a good friend to my parents. The older feline, of a Blue Russian species was around in his 30s, though, I haven't really asked his real age out of respect, he's not the kind to let someone into an act so easily.

The older cat turned around in his seat, leaning his cheek on one of his paws, his elbow on the arm rest. He was awfully calm for something so serious. "Right right, really off. What could possibly go wrong? Noth-"

"EVERYTHING!...You always worry that anything can go wrong Johnston! Did you suddenly have a change of heart or something?" Ok...now I must be going crazy or he's also off himself. Especially by the way he suddenly slammed his hand on the table.

"Nothing...will go wrong...TETSUYA." He looked up at me sweating a bit but smiling as if everything was completely fine, yet he was growling certain words. "EVVVVERYTHING...will be...okay, not WRONG! you act like it'll become NIGHT when it's already night time, and the MARE will start acting up during an important act. KIDs these days...always thinking the world NEEDS TO BE SAVED!"

He began to laugh and slam the table at whatever joke he was laughing at...but in truth, I knew uncle Johnston was youthful, tough, and honest. I'd make those Nightmaren pay for what they did. They already pulled their so called, disappearing act. My best bet as to where they'd take Xion is that place, but where?

**-Xion's 1st POV-**

I had blinked a few times noticing a dark sky in his view, stars here and there. That was an amazing disappearing act considering plenty of cards flew around me like a tornado before I suddenly found myself where ever I was. I would have looked around if it weren't for those same crazy looking eyes to appear before me.

"Hello there Xion...Welcome to Nightmare!"

I would have screamed at first but stopped to question what nightmare was. "Nightmare...?" Where had I heard that name before? Didn't Owl mention not to go there because of nightmaren and evil things and...

"You tricked me!?" I tried to stand up as quick as I could but I was suddenly pinned to the ground by pair of hands upon my elbows. "Y-you're a nightmaren aren't you!?" He had to be, otherwise, what was he doing taking me to Nightmare?

"Bingo! Though, I would have preferred to take you to my home, but this'll have to do until HE gets here, EEE HEE HEE HEE!"

Who? Who's home was this? I looked around to see red and black patterned tile spread out across the strange place, rising up in high hills, one of them in the center being very high with a throne at the top of it. Who'd have such taste as this...?

I began to struggle with my legs, alarming the Nightmaren. He floated into the air lifting me up by my arms before pulling them both together and holding my hands above me with one hand.

"Now now cutie...let's not be too hasty. I mean, I'm a little impatient myself, but we'll get to the good stuff soon, HAHAHA!"

With a free hand, he pulled off his cloak and hood, revealing an orange jester hat, the tips curled forward, and an interesting orange mantle and collar with a pattern resembling some elegant medieval symbols almost. As for the body...there didn't seem to be one there.

The jester than pulled off his cloth mask only revealing a pair of crazy grinning sharp teeth and a black-colored spherical face. He really wasn't hiding anything at all, besides his orange and darker orange triangle patterned shoes and mantle. The nightmaren then introduced himself.

"I...am Jackle. A pleasure to make your aquain- OW!"

I snapped my leg up between him and myself quickly for my foot to kick his chin upwards. "PERVERT! Let me go now and maybe you'll have half my respect!" Though I thought I had really hurt him, he seemed to shrug it off with a cheeky smirk, as if he knew something I didn't.

With a mocking voice, Jackle pinched my cheek with his sharp fingers. "You think you are really something...don't you Xion. You think you can just come waltzing in with your, ooo, I'm aware of all my dreams. I can control them, including nightmares. I'm just so strong, I can save the day if I want to."

I tried to pull my arms apart with all the strength I could, but he wouldn't budge at all. This wasn't like before with Nyanda Strongman. I couldn't even get my own energy to rise like it did that time. _'What was going on here...One kick should have knocked him out clean...why can't I free myself? I can't read his energy either...'_

"You might be able to control yourself in Nightopia, but I saw how you were about to lose before you had to take your angelic form. Ohhh I saw it all kid...you thought you could be in control of things because you treated this like a dream but the fact is, IT AIN'T JUST A STINKING DREAM! It's a world, a dimension!"

"But wh-" I was about to question how come I couldn't get away from him, but he silenced me with a finger. I should have been worrying more about talking my way out of the situation.

Heh, but why you can't get out of my grip? This is Nightmare...and in Nightmare you play by our rules! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You are nothing but a victim to our world kid. We will do as we please with you...and I think I'll start by making you all mine HEE HEE HEE!" It was no different than before I found the Dreamgate and Nightopia, I was in Nightmare and I couldn't fight back against the demons.

"W-wait, but what will the other person you're waiting for- MMmgh!" Once again he stopped me from talking...and this time for good. I saw his free hand pull a magic trick in which a white ball gag of black spades appeared in his hand, which ended up in my mouth muffling my excuse.

"Then let's hurry..." Jackle said firmly sending shivers down my spine and with that, strapped the ball gag around my head. His hands took my wrists and manipulated them behind me, at the same time having placed me back on the ground on my stomach. By the time I rotated my head to look at my hands, they had been bound with pink ribbon effectively with the finishing touch of a bow.

The whole time, my legs had been kicking around, though, ineffectively in my position. The crazy jester had ran his hands down my thighs, calves, stopping at my ankles while placing them under his control. The only thing I had left to escape with was being taken from me as he pulled them together. I felt something rubbery around wrap around my ankles and as he pulled away, realized what he had placed on them...and what grew in between them.

A bar spreader would keep my legs from closing together. He was really making sure he'd get first base tonight; the thought of it making me fearful of my helplessness against him.

"Mnn! Mmmphm mmh!" I begged and whimpered, pleading for mercy or something...anything. Last thing I needed him taking away from me where my wings...but he made sure take my freedom away, tying my wings together with ribbon. This nightmaren was corrupt with lust and madness, his eyes showed it openly now unlike before.

Signifying that he had finished, he turned me around by the front of my white, golden embroidered sage-like shirt before ripping it straight off. "MPH!" I looked down at my bare chest which cold air had touched ever so delicately. I felt like I fell into an evil hentai manga or something where the damsel gets her clothes ripped right from her body just like that.

Jackle admired my toned body before leaning in to it slowly. I felt something warm and wet brush up it, tickling it in such disgusting ways. "MMmn!" I shook my head no, but that didn't stop him from licking my neck with his long, snake-like tongue, and then my cheek, finishing off at my ear. It was so sickening how the sticky, moist warmth retreated for more cold air where his taste muscle ran up my skin.

I could feel his warm breath against my ear, his sharp teeth just barely scratching, but his lips ever so gently teasing it. "Your muffled moans are music to my ears, angel...keep singing and maybe I'll be nicer..."

For the first time in a long time, I was the victim to the nightmare...a real nightmare where I could more than just fear. Pain, agony, depression..."Mmph!" The rest of my clothes was ripped from my body by the barbaric beast exposing my naked angelic form.

Wishing I hadn't fantasized about bondage and all sorts of other fetishes I developed, heat rushed to my cheeks faster than ever. Jackle staring at my erection greedily didn't help one bit either. I couldn't hide it thanks to the bar spreader, nor could I move to the sides as well because of it. This really couldn't be happening, but it was. Surely Nights would come to my rescue before he touches me...or that someone yet to arrive will interrupt him?

Nothing prevented him from running his two hands down between my legs, edging so close to that which I couldn't protect. "Hmmphmm! MMmh!" I tried to pull away as best I could, afraid what he might do first. Jackle smirked at me, absorbing my muffled protests like a parasite who lived off damsels in fear.

"Heh, I'm sure you've heard the saying, your mind says no...but your body says...?" Was he expecting to say something? One of the jester's hands suddenly grabbed my hard cock tightly.

"MMPH!" My body suddenly twitched uncomfortably and my back arched as I threw my head back.

"YES!"

Naturally, from what I read in fiction, the victim's penis would be squeezed by his captor, and he'd feel pleasure run through his body and squeal for more...but the truth of it was, it depended on the person most likely, because I surely didn't feel any such pleasure and rather pleaded for mercy not to feel pain. Jackle was basically able to control me this way.

"Don't resist Xion. There's no escape, so you might as well enjoy yourself."

He eyed my cock in his grasp as he began his little hand job, steadily increasing in speed and the height which he pumped my member. I gulped and close my eyes tightly, at first wanting to resist, but he was right, there was no escape in my position. I couldn't stop blushing as I slowly gave in, humping his hand a little bit.

"It'll start to feel reeeaalll good soon hot stuff...Even better when I shove my finger inside you heh heh...I wonder if you're a virgin still!?"

I gasped and my eyes shot wide open. Course I was a virgin, but- "MMMnnnph!" My pleading for mercy certainly wasn't addressed.

"HAHAHA! Looks like someone's touched themselves here before! Mmmm, you react so sweetly to me Xion! I can't wait to see how you'll react when I fill that virgin hole with my cock!" The Nightmaren sounded like such a lunatic the way he spoke so lustfully for me.

He didn't even bother to tease me first before stabbing his digit into my tight orifice. It did hurt indeed, but he had already found my prostate, also known as the sweet spot. My length began to throb as his finger wiggled and circled about inside me abusively all the while fingering the sensitive lump that made me crave more against my own will. Waves a pleasure ran from that spot up my body, a sense of hot and cool at the same time almost. An experience that only a male could understand unlike some fan fictions I've read.

However, the sensation which had begun to penetrate into my brain fleeted away, along with Jackle's finger. "Mmph!?" I only had noticed then how I was unaware of anything, in the zone, before I made true eye contact with my captor. The sensation was gone...the Nightmaren had stopped fingering me, a mischievous grin forming on his lips.

"You were sucking me up so greedily you naughty angel. I think I should punish you."

I gulped slightly as I watched Jackle hold my hips and position himself in between the bar spreader as if he were about to penetrate me. It was impossible to tell if he really had a body until I felt an odd shape press itself against my butthole. I suddenly reacted and jerked around.

"MMGH! MMMH!" I shook my head at him, pleading him not to start so early, especially when I wasn't ready. Saliva that had built up in my mouth had come out the holes of the ball gag slightly. I felt so degraded that I'd actually begun to give into his ways...but what choice did I have? I was tied up, helpless, powerless...I was an angel that had been dragged down to hell to be raped by a demon.

I watched as Jackle's teethy smirk widened and his eyelids closed down a little more, knowing he had me. I really didn't like that look...

"Heh heh...who's your master...?"

I tried to answer back reluctantly."...Mmmgh..." He unstrapped my gag, followed by plenty of saliva following it and falling on my chin a little.

"Speak up...Xion..."

I gulped and shed a tear gently. "Y-

"ME!" I heard a familiar voice echo in where ever the heck I was.

Jackle turned around hissing angrily. "You just had to come and ruin the fun didn't you?"

End of Chapter 5

Xion: -Sniffling in tears- Wh-why did the tables turn on me

Jackle: -hugs Xion tightly- Because you're a cute adorable angel waiting to get ra-

Nights: -steals Xion away- Hey back off! Xion and I are lovers!

Reala: -pushes Nights of Xion and holds his chin and waist- Xion, ignore these two...we are clearly meant for each other.

Xion: -blushes- There's too much love in the air...

Tetsuya: -falls from the skies and slams the ground with his fist creating a huge shockwave- ENOUGH!

Xion: -runs to Tetsuya in tears- It's too much for me Tetsuya nii-san!

Tetsuya: -hugs xion- It's ok Xion...

Nightmaren: -death glare-

Xion: -looks at audience- On further note when I mentioned fanfictions, don't be discouraged from writing yaoi, I still enjoy reading it. There are some fics out there I feel need more feeling in the yaoi or more oomph...I'm not saying I'm a good yaoi writer myself, but I know there are some who can find that influence to push themselves.


End file.
